Tsuyoku Naru
by ynm
Summary: [slight OvanHaseo, from .hackRoots] With the will to become stronger...


**Pairing : **slight OvanHaseo

**Disclaimer : **...mine? I wish...

**Author's Note : **Couldn't resist writing this after watching the first few episodes. It was so hilarious! I began naming Haseo's stalkers, i.e. Stalker #1 or Saviour #2 or Stalker Group #1 (You have to watch to get this). All in all, Haseo had 5 individual stalkers, 1 molester, 2 stalker groups and 3 saviours.

* * *

Haseo sighed. He really was going to quit playing 'The World', this was definitely the last straw. He gingerly tested his bonds and sighed again when he found that he couldn't move.

"So how do you like it, boy? We're going to relieve you of some things a newbie like you don't need, so be a good little boy and it'll be over soon, okay?" the big shadow that loomed over him smirked. He motioned towards one of his lackeys to 'relieve' Haseo of his belongings.

Haseo had tried to put up a fight, tried being the key word, but fighting against 5 people whose levels were much higher than his own was suicidal. All he had to show for it was bruises everywhere. The next thing he knew, they were reaching for his weapons.

Haseo struggled. "Hey, leave those alone! They're mine!" he shouted, straining against those who held him, but they were too strong and all Haseo managed to do was tire himself out.

"These lousy weapons? We're doing you a favor by taking them, you can use it as an excuse to buy better ones," the leader of the PK gang of 5 drawled.

They were robbing him of everything he owned and now they were giving him advise on the choice of his weapons? Haseo was beginning to see red. Those were precious to him, he liked their uniqueness and since they were his first set of weapons, there was a nostalgic feeling attached to them.

Haseo began to struggle earnestly. The men tried to pin him down but Haseo felt a slack on the hold on his left wrist and used the opportunity to wrench free, pulling his other arm free as well. He then rolled over and grabbed his weapons, the men too stunned to even move in response. To think that a mere beginner was even thinking about fighting back?

Haseo pulled himself into a crouch, weapons at the ready, crossed in front of him. The men had now pulled themselves together and were beginning to gather around him threateningly. Haseo was beginning to worry, what had he gotten himself into now? He was definitely no match for these people!

As the men circled around him like a pack of wolves, Haseo tried to keep an eye on each and every one of them, but it was impossible. He didn't have eyes at the back of his head! When the first attack came, Haseo dodged it only to find another person waiting for him. He tried his best but the difference in their skill levels was just too great.

Haseo was thrown against a wooden chest in a corner of the chamber. He coughed, feeling all the air knocked out of his lungs. The men now loomed over him.

"How dare this boy try to fight back? He needs to be taught a lesson," another nameless shadow said.

"I know, why don't we relieve him of his clothes as well?" another leered. Haseo's eyes were wide. Oh no, the worse case scenario was happening, all because he chose to fight back. Stupid, stupid pride.

If they were to take his clothes as well, he'll be running around town naked until he can scrape together enough money to buy a new set of clothes. Worse, without weapons, he can't earn any cash. He'll probably be begging in the streets for loose change until he can gather enough to cloth and equip himself. This was _so_ not happening.

"Hold him down," the leader of the men said. The rest of them moved in on Haseo, pinning him down, one on each limb. Haseo just didn't have the strength to move any longer. Do what they will, he'll just stop playing after this and that would solve the problem of his nakedness.

The leader of the gang kneeled astride him, dagger gleaming in the firelight as he prepared to remove Haseo's clothing. Haseo turned his head aside, he didn't want to watch anymore. He heard the sound of cloth being sliced and felt the cold tip travel down his chest.

"Cease that unsightly behavior at once," a voice rang out in the chamber, echoing in the empty space.

The leader of the gang turned slightly to face the interrupter. "What do we have here, a goody-two-shoes? Why don't you be a good boy and run along and mind your own business. There's five of us to your one and as much as you'd like to play knight-in-shining-armor, I think you can see that you won't win this one," he threatened, waving the blade in his hand.

The man holding onto Haseo's right arm turned white. "Oh god, he's-he's _him_," he hissed to his companions.

"He's who? Don't be an idiot, how are we supposed to know who he is if you don't say anything," the leader scolded, knocking the man's head with a fist.

"He's the guild master, Ovan. L-look, his left arm…" the man trailed away, clearly terrified at seeing Ovan. The moment Haseo heard the name 'Ovan' he immediately craned his head around the leader who was still seated over him to look.

It was indeed Ovan, with a dangerous look in his eyes that Haseo had never seen before. Haseo didn't know whether to feel relieved or embarrassed, the man had now saved him twice. Haseo let his head fall back down with a thud, deciding to settle for embarrassed.

"If you do not remove your hands from that boy now, a simple sorry isn't going to be enough," Ovan said, left arm raised slightly. The men shrinked back from the visual threat. They quickly stood up and fled the scene, stumbling over each other in their haste to get away.

Ovan stood staring at their retreating backs before walking towards Haseo, kneeling down beside him.

"Are you alright?" Ovan asked, eyes sweeping Haseo from head to toe, taking in the injuries.

"Yeah, thanks," Haseo mumbled, eyes averted from Ovan.

"You're injured. Hold still, I'll heal you," Ovan instructed as he prepared to heal Haseo. Haseo wasn't going to argue with a free cure so he held still until it was over.

After it was over, there was an uncomfortable silence as Ovan studied his face. Haseo fidgeted, he could feel his face heating up. Finally Ovan spoke.

"Have you given any thought to our offer?" he asked.

"I-uh, haven't decided yet," Haseo replied.

"Having a guild would mean you wouldn't have to deal with people like that anymore," Ovan pointed out.

"Is that why you want me to join your guild?" asked Haseo, feeling bitter for some very odd reason.

"No, I want you to join because I see something special in you that would benefit us. I'm just pointing out the side benefits," Ovan said.

"I see. I'll think about it," Haseo said. Ovan took that to mean as the end of the conversation and got up. He held out a hand towards Haseo. Haseo hesitated before taking the proffered hand.

"I thought as much. No matter how many times I save you, it isn't going to change your mind, is it?" Ovan asked. Haseo thought he heard a smile in that voice. Haseo shook his head in answer. And then Ovan really did smile, a small, wry one that somehow managed to make him seem friendlier and more human.

"I'll see you around then. If you finally decide to join us, you know how to contact us," Ovan said, before patting Haseo's head and walking off.

Haseo placed his hand on the spot in reflex, mouth hanging open, staring at Ovan's back in surprise.

"Become stronger, I know you can. And stay out of trouble, there won't always be people kind enough to save you," Ovan threw back over his shoulder before he disappeared into the next chamber, mantle ruffling slightly in the non-existent breeze.

Haseo continued to stare, rooted to the spot as if in a daze. He then shook his head once to clear his mind. As strange as it may seem, he now had a reason to continue playing, if only to continue meeting the mysterious player known as Ovan.

Haseo smiled. He looked forward to their next meeting. With hope, he'll be a lot stronger by then and it won't be one where he'd require saving. That firmly in mind, Haseo picked up his weapons and continued with his aim of growing stronger, for the sake of the one who believed he could.

-owari-


End file.
